I think... I think I'm not dreaming
by aerogirl
Summary: Cheesy title I know... but at the end of the fic... n/m... R&R thoughts of two characters, then third person. YAOI find out which couple ^_^ I'm obsessed with finding proof for them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. **sniff** Depressing, I know. If I did, Taito/Yamachi  
would be rampant throughout the show. That'd be the whole story line, practically.   
Anyway, Digimon is owned by Saban and Fox over here and by Toei back over in Japan.   
Note: If you do try to sue me, you'll walk off with less than you have after paying your   
corporate lawyers.  
  
N-E-Wayz... onto the fic.  
  
  
~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~YAMATO~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
  
I... I know. This is just a dream. Just one big, fucked up dream. That's it. I mean,   
monsters... yeah, right. About as believeable as Godzilla... right? RIGHT?  
  
That's why he's here... just some messed up dream that came from dad's chili the day   
before I went to camp.  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? I may be a case, but I'm not this psycho, and nothing that's a   
dream could look this real, could it?  
  
How many times have I been asking myself this? This has to be at least ten.  
  
And every time I look back at him, I realize that it's not a dream.  
  
God, what is my problem?! That's just... wrong. I mean... and... plus... and especially   
if it's him! I mean, maybe if it were someone like Izzy, I'd have less of a problem with   
it. I'd be admiring his intelligence and endless curiosity.  
  
But it's not Izzy I'm attracted to.  
  
Our "fearless leader", the biggest asshole in both DigiWorld and Real World, has caught   
my attention in more than one way.  
  
~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~TAICHI~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
  
What's with Matt today? He's so... out of it. His eyes are sorta glazed over, I don't   
see that little spark you usually see when you look at him.  
  
Why am I even LOOKING at his eyes?  
  
Moreover, why am I talking to myself?  
  
And why am I talking back?  
  
Ah hell, I've been insane anyway for the last couple days since we got stuck in this   
wacked dimension. No, it's not the dimension doing it... I don't think.  
  
Our group is so close, except for Yamato. He always pulls off to the back of the group,   
like he's afraid of talking to us or something.  
  
TK, he's so adorable. The kid never runs out of energy, and, through all we've been   
through, he's never punked out on us either. Then Joe, our hypochondriac, but, at   
least we have a voice of some sort of reason. There's Izzy, our computer expert, the   
kid's eyes are always glued on something electronic... Mimi, our certified ditz. She's   
so out of it. God, right now she's bitching about something or another. Then there's Sora.   
Heh, Sora. I've known her for such a long time. She's always been so sweet... I used to   
sort of like her. That is until two days ago.  
  
~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~YAMATO~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
  
Thank God... he's actually letting us take a break. Walk walk walk walk... 'bout damn time,   
Taichi!  
  
Once again, he heads over to Sora and begins to chat softly, either not caring or being to   
thick to notice her neverending flirting. Probably already knows. Probably even going out   
with her.  
  
God I hate her.  
  
Bitch.  
  
She has everything I want other than to keep TK safe, which I do myself as well as his   
little piggy-batty thing called Patamon.  
  
How come she gets Taichi?  
  
Even more important, how come I want him?  
  
It's just not right! I'm a guy, I can't like another guy... can I?  
  
Well, I always have been different... but not... DIFFERENT different. What about the   
guys at school? I've never liked any of them. Besides... at my age, it's not even   
possible to be... gay... is it?  
  
Lord, who knows. This whole world gives me the damn creeps.  
  
God, the bitch is all scooting closer to him and batting her eyelashes. I think Tai's   
so thick he doesn't even notice. He's not exactly the smartest of the bunch.  
  
God... the whore might as well just run her hands all over him. Even Mimi's noticing   
it, and she's almost as thick as Tai.  
  
All I know, is one thing can take my mind off of this for now without going extreme.  
  
~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~TAICHI~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
  
He's playing again. What is it with Matt and his harmonica? The guy's got some serious   
depression or something today, I can hear it in his music. Depression, and I think I  
can hear anger.  
  
God, I wish Sora would get away from me. I don't want to hurt her.  
  
Everyone probably thinks I'm a dunce since I act like I don't see it. I'm not as much   
of an idiot as I look like. I see full well her scooting next to me, batting her   
eyelashes, I hear her speaking in a softer tone than usual. For God's sake, I can tell   
even Mimi sees it. I see her blinking at Sora.  
  
I don't want ANY girl snuggling close to me like that now. It just makes me   
uncomfortable.   
  
Haha... God... when are Joe and Mimi gonna have a good talk? They need it. Always   
staring at each other. Joe praactically keels over every time Mimi giggles.  
  
~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
  
Matt slowly walked over to Tai. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Tai shrugged.   
  
Matt looked nervously to Sora. "N-no. Alone."  
  
Once again, Tai shrugged, standing up and following Matt over to an area a good   
thirty feet away from everyone else. "Now, what is it?" Tai asked, sounding almost a   
bit angry.  
  
"Well... the first question is: Do you like Sora?"  
  
"Of course! She's my best friend since we were like, five!"  
  
"NO! I mean LIKE her." Matt rephrased simply by emphasizing the word.  
  
"Oh, hell no. I just don't wanna hurt her, so I sorta ignore all the... stuff."  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
No answer from Tai.  
  
"Hello?" Matt grew impatient.  
  
"No. No reason." Tai lied.  
  
"Oh... well..." Matt looked back, seeing Mimi nosily staring at them. "Um... could   
we go somewhere else?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Okay okay." Tai rolled his eyes, walking further away with Matt. "Now what the   
hell is this?"  
  
Matt looked at the ground, kicking slightly at a pebble, not even watching where it   
goes as it starts skidding across the ground. "Tai, ever been attracted to someone?"  
  
"Yeah, why."  
  
"Well, there's... how to put it? There's someone in the group I really like, but I   
don't know like, how to ask, because they probably don't like me back."  
  
Tai's heart skipped a beat, as a possible chance that Matt liked him arrived. "And  
that person is?"  
  
"That's not what I'm asking right now. I want to know how you can tell if someone   
likes you but doesn't want you to know."  
  
Tai shrugged. "I don't know. The only person who I know likes me has her hands all over  
me practically. I really wouldn't know."  
  
"Well..." Matt took a deep breath, figuring it was now or never. "I think I really   
like you, Tai."  
  
It took everything Tai had to keep from passing out. "Me?"  
  
A slight smirk covered Matt's face. "Yeah. What do you think?"  
  
"I think... I think..." Tai pinched himself. "Ow. I think I'm not dreaming."  
  
~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~  
So, what do you think? Second fic ever... I sorta liked writing an admittance one before,  
so I figured I'd try another one. I know... cheesy, but it's so freaking hard to write a   
Digimon fic without copying off of somebody else's you've read, especially when you're on  
a mission to read almost every Taito fic out there. 


End file.
